


Guns, Wings and Teenagers

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Castiel, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Fic, Future Gabriel, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Sorry if I missed anything, Time Travel, before season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Castiel get to know their future selves families and future lives while they plan their attack on Abaddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns, Wings and Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
> (Please read the other parts first or you may be confused.)

Sam, Dean and Cas paced their motel room as they waited for their future selves to show up.  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
Sam jumped up and opened the door, outside was their future selves. Their future selves had others with them as well. Future Sam barged in; his hair had grown even longer and their was a few random gray hairs. "Alright let's get some research done so that we can keep the world from being overrun with demons."   
The rest of the group outside followed Future Sam into the room. Sam, Dean, and Cas sat at the motel table with Future Sam, Future Dean and Cas sat on the edge of the bed closest to the table, along with Bobby, Kali, Jo, Gabe, Charlie, Ellen, and Kelsey. The kids, all ten of them, sat on the other bed and started playing cards. They started making a plan.

Two Hours Later

Sam threw away his trash and took a large sip from his drink. His eyes looked over at the kids who seemed to be in a heated game of Go Fish. Future Sam noticed Sam's curiosity.   
Future Sam cleared his throat. "We can introduce them to you if you would like."   
Sam locked eyes with his future self and nodded. Future Dean turned and faced the bed with the kids. "Kids come here for a sec."  
All the kids turned and got up. Future Charlie smiled and bounced up and down. "I want to introduce mine first!"   
Future Jo elbowed Future Charlie. "They're mine too!"  
Future Dean laughed, "Alright girls, go ahead."  
Future Charlie pointed at a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes and tan skin, a girl with red hair and brown eyes and pale skin, and a boy with blonde hair and greenish-brown eyes, "That's Crystal she's 17, Lillian she's 18, and Jona he's 19." All three smiled and waved.   
Sam smiled at Future Charlie and Future Jo. "I can see the resemblance."   
Future Charlie pointed at him. "You better, a lot of work went into those three!"  
Dean shook his head. "So you and Jo are married?"  
Future Jo smiled at Dean. "Yep."  
Dean laughed. "Congrats!"  
Gabriel unwrapped a sucker and popped it in his mouth. "I think it's me and Kali's turn, we have twins!" Gabe pointed at a boy with dark hair and golden whiskey eyes and a blonde girl with brown-gold eyes, "Logan and Rose, both are 19."   
Cas looked at the future version of his older brother. "What are they exactly? I don't mean to be rude but, I am curious."  
Gabe smiled at his brother at his little brother. "Angels with a little extra magic juice from their goddess mother."  
Cas nodded at his brother. "I'm happy for you."  
Future Sam looked at the group of kids. He pointed at a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, a boy with the same colored hair and blue eyes, a girl with brown hair and green-brown eyes, and a boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair. "Jessie 20, Sam Jr. 19, Deanna 22, and Robert 23."  
Sam's mouth fell open. "Wow."  
Future Sam and Kelsey held each other's hands. "Trust me I never thought I would be married, never mind the four kids. "  
Future Sam looked over at his brother. "Your turn Dean."  
Future Dean turned to his and Cas's daughter. Future Dean cleared his throat. "This is A.J., she's 16."  
A.J. was obviously Deans; she had brown hair, freckles, and blue-green eyes that seemed to glow. Dean looked down at the table. "Who's her other parent?"  
Future Cas looked at them. "I am."  
The Hunters and the Angels heads snapped up.  
"What?!" yelled Dean.   
Future Dean took a deep breath. "Me and Cas have been married for a long time, we never thought we would have kids."  
Future Cas nodded. "My Father gave me and Dean a child who is completely ours, half Dean and half me."  
Sam looked up. "What is she, Nephilim?"  
Future Cas grabbed Future Dean's hand. "It's a little more complicated than that."  
Future Dean interrupted. "She's part Angel, part Human, and," Future Dean took a deep breath, "Part Knight of Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
